


Overcast in Cleveland

by Leia_Blaze



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9640859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leia_Blaze/pseuds/Leia_Blaze
Summary: Two lovers' late morning on an overcast weekend. Sweet and simple





	

It was overcast in Cleveland. It always was. The sun still shot through the clouds, but not in solid beams. It created a hazy grey, providing light but no warmth. Not that it mattered to Jacob; he made hot chocolate for him and his boyfriend, Aaron. Cold or no, they was going to enjoy the day in.

 

Jacob sat on the couch, strumming his acoustic guitar. He was taking classical lessons still, even if he had formally left the college. Mostly because he couldn’t afford to stay. His teacher gave him them mostly out of pity, but Jacob didn’t mind. It was good to keep going, even if he had to play on the streets for the occasional extra cash. And he wouldn’t sell this thing, even of Aaron begged him to.

 

_ Speak of the devil,  _ Jacob thought when he saw his partner walk out of the bedroom. It had been a wild night for the two of them, and the look on Aaron’s face showed that his lack of sleep was far worse than Jacob’s. “Morning, sunshine,” Jacob said, hitting a chord. 

 

“Bite me, Wonderwall,” Aaron shot back with a smile. He headed straight for the open-floor kitchen, throwing a K-Pod into the coffee machine and flopping onto the little table with a grown. It’s groaning strain got Jacob’s full attention. He turned quickly, facing back towards the kitchen. 

 

“You okay? Don’t break the table, A.”

 

That elicited another groan his prone lover, and Jacob knew something was wrong. He slid off the couch and in a few seconds was by Aaron’s side. “You still sore from last night? I’m sorry, I remembered that one time you said you wanted to go rougher and -”

 

“Shush,” Aaron mumbled, sticking a barely erect finger up against Jacob’s lips. “You always talk too much, even last night.” The hand on his lips moved to caress Jacob’s dreadlocks, being twirled around. “It’s just being tired, hon. I’ll be fine.” He tried to move his head up, but it was too much effort; Aaron was splayed out on the table again. “Damn it.”

 

That got a chuckle out of Jacob. “Don’t squirm at all,” he said, planting a kiss on Aaron’s forehead.

 

“What are -”

 

Jacob reached under whatever room he could and scooped Aaron up right into his arms, bridal style. A quick gasp was suppressed when his boyfriend found out what was happening and dopily smiled. As a slight act of bratty defiance, Aaron squirmed just a bit. Jacob knew he needed to respond, and bent his knees dramatically, as if to drop his boyfriend. It got a quick squeal out of him.  _ Good.  _

 

They went back over to the couch, Jacob laying on his ass first before laying down, turning Aaron so that he was parallel. The remote was out of reach, but the cutie in his arms was on it. “Thanks,” Jacob said, giving a quick peck on the top of Aaron’s head. The coffee pot was going off, but neither of them wanted to get it. What was the point? Everything they needed was right on this couch.

 

Jacob took the remote and turned it on. Local news, talking about the weather. 40 degree weather, overcast. Not that either of them cared.

 

It was overcast in Cleveland. It always was.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commission for LT! If you would like to commission me, please check out my prices and limits over at my [ tumblr! ](saintdane05.tumblr.com/Commissions)


End file.
